


The Family They Deserve: Part 9

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Family They Deserve [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Reader-Insert, Teen Dean Winchester, Teenage Drama, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After y/n gets called into school, things escalate quickly.





	The Family They Deserve: Part 9

“You did what?!” y/n exclaimed, mouth hanging open as Dean averted his eyes.

“Mrs Winchester, if you could try to…make him understand why we don’t tolerate this type of behaviour, I’d appreciate it”.

“You don’t have to worry. I’ll make sure he gets his act together”, y/n promised, glaring at Dean as she said her goodbyes to the principal, before practically dragging Dean out of the office and into the hall.

“Really, Dean? Sex? Under the bleachers?”

She grimaced at the thought of the boy she’d known since he was a child even remotely doing anything sexual, but they needed to have this conversation.

“It wasn’t sex. It was just a BJ. It’s not that serious”.

“God, don’t talk like that”, she hissed. “And it doesn’t matter how far you got, you should’ve been in class. Not doing…that…”

“I’m not a kid anymore, y/n. And I’m sure as hell not a virgin”, he pointed out.

“That doesn’t change anything. You’re in school to learn. Not to stick it to the next girl who so much as glances at you”.

Y/n damn near smacked him when he snickered to himself, shaking his head as he threw his arm over y/n’s shoulder, leading her down the corridor.

“Fine, y/n. I’ll go to all my classes and do nothing else”, he droned, knowing she’d be fretting over this otherwise.

“Mmhmm”, she replied unconvinced, certain she’d be called back into school in a few weeks’ time.

“Wanna grab some lunch?” Dean suggested, hoping she wouldn’t catch on. But y/n wasn’t a moron-catching on immediately.

“You mean you wanna skip class?” she smirked, shaking her head and planning to leave.

“C’mon…take me out for lunch”, he begged. And despite being almost fully grown, he was still that same little boy to y/n-and she couldn’t ever say no to him.

“Fine”, she huffed in defeat. “But you better not tell your dad”.

Dean promised he wouldn’t, following y/n through the halls, when a voice called out to them.

“Oi, Winchester! That your mom?”

Y/n glanced over her shoulder at the jocks who’d called out to Dean, snickering amongst themselves, seemingly for no reason.

“You know them?”

“No”, Dean gritted out, rooted to the spot, jaw clenched.

“Hey, Mrs Winchester? Ever think about getting some dick that wasn’t ancient?” the ringleader asked, gripping his crotch hard. “Cos I’ll make you scream, baby”.

Y/n didn’t even have time to react, Dean surging forward and pushing the kid to the ground, before his fist met the boy’s nose over and over.

“You sure it’s ok?” y/n asked, reaching over and tracing the scratch softly, Dean stifling a wince.

“It’s fine, y/n. It’ll heal in a few days”.

She let out a sigh, shaking her head.

“I’m sorry for…y’know…”

“Yea, so am I”, he grumbled, leaning back in the seat. “Dad’s gonna kill me”.

“No-he won’t. We’ll just let him know what happened. He’ll understand” she assured.

But Dean didn’t look convinced, sure John would lose it when he found out what happened.

“Sammy-go to your room”, John said, leaving no room for argument, Sam huffing away, John turning to Dean with a glare.

“Don’t be mad at him, John. He was just sticking up for me”, y/n reasoned.

“But suspended? He’s lucky he’s not been expelled”, John argued, pacing back and forth, y/n and Dean watching on.

“You do know what he said about her, right?” Dean asked, sitting up, frustrated that John just refused to understand.

“Dean-seriously, don’t…” y/n began, but was quickly interrupted by John.

“No-I wanna know”, John only now registering the anger on Dean’s face.

Dean sighed, quickly explaining the situation, John’s rage flaring up, but this time towards the teenager who dared speak to his wife in that way.

“Who the fuck is he?” John demanded, ready to drive all the way into town to beat some sense into the kid.

But y/n stood up, gripping John’s shoulders, stopping his pacing and forcing him to look at her.

“You need to calm down, John. He’s just a kid”.

“A kid who…”

“He’s still a kid”, y/n reminded him. “Kids say dumb stuff all the time. Besides-he’s already gotten a broken nose from Dean. He doesn’t need anything else broken”.

John looked past her, the few bruises on Dean’s face only telling him the other kid would most likely look ten times worse.

“And he’s not giving you any grief?” John asked, Dean shaking his head in response.

He let out a sigh, sitting on the couch, dismissing Dean, who sent y/n an encouraging smile, before leaving to his bedroom.

“Seriously, John-it’s fine”, y/n assured, sitting on his lap, hands running through his hair, his body relaxing at her touch.

“You sure? Cos I can find out where that kid lives”, John promised.

But y/n shook her head, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug, kissing his crown softly.

“Nah-we’re good. Besides, Dean was on him before I even knew what he said”.

“That kid won’t let anyone say a bad word about you”, John commented.

“Yea, well…I am his favourite parent”, y/n said smugly, John unable to argue, knowing how close the two were.

“Who’s your favourite Winchester?”

“Oh-that’ll always be you”, y/n promised, kissing her husband reassuringly, before they both sat pondering, only now realizing they’d been saddled with a sexed-up teenager who’d be spending two weeks at home.


End file.
